You and Me
by Soul Thing
Summary: One shot: The war is over, but the trio has to repeat 7th year. With the new school dance, Hermione is caught between pressuring boyfriend Ron and loving but depressed Harry. Which will she choose...if she doesn't get rejected? R


I've written some stories here in the past, but none of them I felt like updating. So here it goes: a one shot. It's my first one shot so I hope you like it. Review please, and if you do I may start a real one and update it nicely and generously. J Thank you in advance.

Credit to the band Lifehouse for the song "You and Me."

You and Me

By aMindofMyOwn

The war of evil is over. Over as in Voldemort and most of his followers have perished or turned their backs on murderous wrong for good. Over as in Hogwarts opened again after a year of closing...and all of us had to go back for our seventh year. Our seventh year education never came with Dumbledore, Trelawney, and other followers dead, but now peace has risen and school is open.

McGonagall always repeated her favorite quote. It was a quote said by none other than herself during the end of sixth year: "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." Of course, she had to take this quote literally. So she set up a HogBall, aka school dances, for every semester.

With these school dances, there was only one problem: You had to be going _with _someone. Flying solo wasn't an option. I wanted to go alone because of my usual shyness, but I couldn't. To say I wanted to go to the HogBall with Harry or Ron horribly was an understatement. Well, okay, I'm exaggerating. You don't have to go with someone, but still, I wanted to.

"Okay, Hermione, relax. Relax. Somebody will ask you, you're pretty enough," I cooed to myself in the mirror. "WHAT?" I suddenly screamed, seeing my hair sticking up and creating flyways as I feverishly brushed it. "Oh, God, don't let Harry or Ron see me like this…"

I stopped brushing my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like an ugly face with a big brown puffball. Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had only fifteen minutes until I had to meet Harry and Ron. And I realized that I had only one day until the HogBall. If I went, that is.

A ponytail holder was wrapped around my wrist, and as I sighed, it was the only solution, in my perspective, to have a semi-nice hair day.

I strutted outside the girls' dormitory and met Harry and Ron in the common room. "Hey, what's up?" Ron greeted me. Harry didn't say anything. Since Lucius Malfoy murdered Ginny with the _Avada Kedavra_, he'd been lonely and depressed.

"Hi, Ron, hi Harry." I hugged them both, giving Harry an extra squeeze and kiss on the cheek. Ron looked slightly deprived, but with Harry's condition, I didn't care.

Silently, the three of us walked into the Great Hall. "So," Ron asked casually, "Any invites to the ball to turn down?"

"As of right now, no," I answered honestly. "How about you, Harry?"

He shook his head. "Never. I couldn't go with another girl. Ginny was my one true love and I wouldn't dare betray her."

I sighed and rubbed his back. "Are you going to be okay, hon?" I always called him 'hon' or 'sweetheart' whenever he was very sad.

"No," he replied, looking down. "I want to die too. But I'm the 'hero' of the public, plus I couldn't kill myself because of you guys."

Tears filled my eyes and poured out like a bucket out the window or a faucet being turned on full power. "Harry…" I put my head on his shoulder as Ron eyed me jealously. Suddenly, I blurted, "Go with me to the Ball?"

Ron threw me a dirty look. "But who am I supposed to go with?" he spat. "My mother? We've been going out for a year and now you ask my best mate to the ball!"

"Ron, I know we've been dating for a year and it's still going strong, or at least it was. Harry needs me right now. We're going as friends and nothing more."

"Yeah, friends," Harry said, smiling for the first time in a very long time.

"Hermione, I appreciate you asking me to the ball, but why?" Harry wanted to know. "Ron is pretty pissed off."

"Then we might as well split up!" I told him, "Because we're going together as _friends _when you need me the most! You want to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'd probably get a lot of dance invites…" Harry smirked. "Just go with Ron, okay? And then promise you'll dance with me."

"Ooh, way to _really _piss him off!" I joked. "But sure. I think that's a pretty good solution. But just relax and have fun, okay? Ginny wouldn't have wanted you to be depressed of her memory. She'd want you to remember her forever and have a piece of her in your heart."

"I do," Harry whispered, squeezing my hand. "I do." 

Just then, Ron came tumbling down to the common room. I smiled and walked over to him. "Harry's decided that he'd rather go alone, so why don't we go?"

Ron pumped his fist in the air. "Sure thing, babe!"

I stared at him. "Don't do that."

"Hey Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up…" blared _Pon De Replay_ by some Muggle called Rihanna. I still found it kind of cool that wizards played Muggle music, but that particular song was a bit annoying.

Ron was jumping all over me. I tried backing away, but he just pulled me closer. I didn't like him very much since he had become possessive. No, the one I wanted was…

The clock struck midnight. The stereo struck slow song. Harry walked slowly towards me and put his arms on my hips…

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Harry's face leaned into mine; I came closer; I could see his eyes; he was a nanometer away. Softly playing with each other's face for seconds, we both gave in and it happened. My dreams were reality. What I'd wanted for seeming like centuries…

"I love you," I whispered into Harry's ear. He broke away from me, his face red and obviously shocked.

"I…I…" he stuttered. "I…"

"Let yourself go," I said firmly.

"But what about Ron?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I love him too," I replied, "But I love you true." I began to sing. "It's you and me and all of the people, but I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"

Harry smiled. "Mione, Ron is going to kill you."

I looked over and saw him dancing with Lavender Brown with a twinkle in his eye. I heard a faint squeal of "Won-Won, please?" and a gesture of "Of course, Lav-Lav…of course," and knew that everything would be just the way I wanted.

"He'll be okay. Trust me."


End file.
